Flower Power
by Night's Darkness
Summary: It's Buffy and Angel's Wedding, simple as that. Something's bothering Calista too. One shot, set a year after Balance.


This is a sequel to Balance, just a little story about Buffy and Angel's wedding. I may do more through the years as the twins get older, or I may not. I'll have to see if inspiration strikes. Anyway, let me know what you think,

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or any of its characters. I do own Calista though.

* * *

**Flower Power **

"Ok, I take your hand in marriage, and I do solemnly swear to love you, and honour you, and, and, will you two stop!" Angel glared at his child and grandchilde as they sniggered at his practising. Spike, sprawled out in a cushioned chair, looked extremely dashing in his rented tuxedo, as if he wore them every day of his unlife. Connor, resting against the window, was surrounded by the light of the setting sun, giving him the glow of an unearthly being, the only hint that he was. Dressed in a tux of his own, he was unrecognisable as the skinny boy that had dropped from tear in reality in animal skins. His eyes were the most obvious change in him, aside from the weight he'd put on in the past year. He no longer looked skeletal, and his eyes were alight with joy, shining with wisdom. Wisdom of thousands of years.

"Come on dad, you just sound so uptight. You should sound happy."

"But not too happy!" Spike put in, "Otherwise you might find yourself in a bit of trouble." Connor shot his 'nephew' an irritated look, but then his lips curled into a secret smile. He'd been doing that a lot, especially when he saw his dad and Buffy together. Before Angel could comment there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's your grandson!" called Calista's soft voice. Connor instantly pushed away from the window and opened the door. He only managed to pull it open a little though, "Don't open it the whole way, I'm not dressed."

"Oh really?" Connor asked mischievously and he began to peek around the door but Calista closed the door a little more.

"Oh no you don't Connor, just take Liam and let me finish getting ready. I'm so behind."

"Ok, ok. Relax, give him here." The door opened slightly and Connor held out his arms to receive his near one-year-old son. "Oh my God! What have you done to him Calista?" he exclaimed, gazing at Liam in utter shock.

"What? He looks cute."

"Oh yeah, no question, but why do I get the feeling that's an actual cummerbund?" For the child with his mother's blond hair was dressed in a miniature tuxedo that matched his father's to a tee.

"Don't be so silly, now I really have to go, I still have my make up to do and Buffy needs help with her dress.

"Calista we have an hour to go!"

"Oh, don't remind me!" she moaned as she walked away. Connor cocked his head, apparently admiring the view of his mate as she left.

"Hey, mini-poof! Stop admiring your girl's ass and gimme my cousin!" Spike said, sitting up in his seat. Connor reluctantly closed the door and passed Liam on to Spike who grinned. "Hey there James Bond, you're looking very suave. No doubt about it, you're your cousin's cousin."

"Excuse me? I'd hope not." Angel said, his hands on his hips in a stern gesture. "The last thing I need is another Spike running around causing trouble." Connor sniggered behind his hand again. "Hey! Why am I worried? He'll be your problem." Connor stopped laughing, and he quickly took Liam back from Spike.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but… it's fun to watch, not so much having to put up with." Connor shrugged, sitting down in the other chair, setting Liam in his lap.

"Ok, focus guys, I need to work on my vows."

"Oh, bloody hell, just wing it peaches, she'll love it." grumbled Spike sourly

"Yeah dad, it's more meaningful that way." Connor teased. Angel scowled

"Go burp the baby!"

* * *

"Ok, I, Buffy, take you Angel, to be my husband and I promise to love you. I promise to honour you-"

"You might wanna say something about how, you'll be true, but he should understand if you go and have random sex since you two can't." Anya interrupted with a smile as she carefully applied a soft pink lip colour to her lips. Buffy sighed,

"Anya, if you interrupt me with that one more time you're not coming to the reception. And that means no cake!" Anya pouted.

"Ignore her." Cordelia said as she did up the back of the white dress. "Just try again." Buffy drew in a deep breath

"Ok, I, Buffy, take you, Angel, to be my husband- oh I can't go any further I'm too shocked that I'm actually saying those words to him, today!" Buffy clapped her hands, her blue topaz and diamond engagement ring flashed in the light. "I mean this is the guy I've loved since I was sixteen. How many people marry their first love?"

"I hope I do." Dawn sighed dreamily. She looked so grown up, dressed the soft blue sleeveless dress of silk, her hair curled and a matching flower clip at her temple. She smiled, "Oh Buffy it's your big day! Can you believe it?"

"I know!" Buffy squealed, "I hope nothing goes wrong."

"I'm sure nothing will." Calista said as she came out of the bathroom, having finally put on her own dress, "Lorne, Willow and me worked hours setting up every kind of anti violence spell, no demon violence, no human violence, no violence thrown from outside may enter, no magical violence of any kind… you name it, we're protected against it. What?" Calista asked, as she finally realised everyone was staring at her.

"Oh my God Calista." gasped Cordelia, "You look, you look-"

"Prettier then me!" Buffy pouted.

"Oh Buffy I don't!" she said with a fond smile, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world today, look, you're glowing with happiness and that makes you radient." Still Buffy stared at the gorgeous dress Calista was wearing. A tight bodice so that her waist was exposed as tiny, her hips showed just above the flare of the skirt. Shimmering silvery blue silk set off the dark blue of her eyes. Her hair was in its natural ringlet form, her face untouched by make-up, save clear lipgloss that plumped up her red lips. She did indeed look absolutely amazing.

"No fair!" Cordelia grumbled, "How come you can have two kids and a six inch waist!"

"I'm hardly six inches Cordy." Calista smiled. "Besides, there isn't anyone in this room who doesn't have a nice waist." Buffy folded her arms over her chest sourly. "Buffy, don't get upset. You look gorgeous, and you still need to finish your hair and make up. Imagine how great you'll look once the whole process is complete." Calista said, she looked a bit uncomfortable now. Buffy lowered her arms and smiled,

"I'm sorry Calista, I'm just nervous."

"Well don't be. You are the star of this show, and you're going to look amazing and no guy will be able to take his eyes off you." Buffy smiled at her even more, "Except Connor because I threatened to never let him in our bed if he did that." Calista grinned. They all giggled. Just then Fred and Willow came in,

"Look who's a pretty little princess!" Willow gushed. She was carrying Tayen and the dark haired child was dressed in a tiny dress that was the same colour as her mother's.

"Oh, Tayen, you look so cute!" Cordelia squealed, rushing over and taking her, cuddling the baby to her. Calista smiled but stayed with Buffy,

"Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you excited about this?"

"Of course."

"Not worried about anything?"

"No, well, yes, I mean we are trouble magnets, but you just said we'd be fine."

"Yeah," Calista bit her lower lip nervously.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Buffy asked, gently taking Calista's chin and making their eyes meet. There was some confusion in her eyes, but it passed and they lightened up.

"No." She shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong. It's a beautiful evening, you look amazing and we're going to have so much fun." She smiled again.

"Yeah, we are." Dawn agreed, eavesdropping. "But we better hurry up, or we'll be late."

"Well it's not like they can start without Buffy." Cordelia pointed out as she passed Tayen over to Calista. She then returned to her job of doing Buffy's hair, while Calista sat down and watched quietly.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!" Angel muttered under his breath.

"Dad, seriously, he's obviously not listening."

"Be quiet Connor." Connor grinned, Liam in his arms, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Relax dad, everything's fine." Angel drew in a deep, unnecessary breath and his shoulders relaxed a little. Just then Spike beckoned Connor over. That meant the wedding was about to start and Connor, as best man, had to lead the procession up the aisle.

"OH GOD!" Connor rolled his eyes and whacked him on the shoulder before walking down and passing Liam to Anya who sat in the front row. She and Andrew sat side by side with Xander on Anya's other side and Willow on his. Faith and Robin sat in the row behind. On the other side of the lobby were the other half of the chairs, the aisle splitting them. Wesley, holding Fred's hand, that bore a beautiful silver and emerald band on her third finger sat on this side with Gunn, Lorne, and Cordelia. All of them were wearing massive smiles, and were well dressed in elegant dresses or fancy tuxedos' with Lorne's being his usual flamboyant mixture of colours. Tayen sat quietly in Cordelia's lap, dressed in an adorable little outfit. The lobby was packed with people, many of which were people Angel and his team had helped in some way. Some were school or college friends of Buffy's and some were people neither really remembered, but were here anyway. The lobby was beautifully decorated with roses of many different colours. Calista had told him when she ordered them that each colour had a separate meaning.

Normal Red: Love; I love you; Desire; Passion; Courage; Respect.

Pure, healthy White: Innocence and purity; I am worthy of you; You're heavenly, Charm and Innocence; Silence; Secrecy; Reverence and humility.

Calista had wrapped these two colours around each other by the stems in many visible areas because that symbolised, both by presentation and colour, Unity, and an engagement or coming marriage. There was also;

Pink: Perfect happiness

Orange: Fascination

Coral: Desire

Lavender: Love at first sight, Enchantment

All these things were perfect for representing their relationship, almost scarily perfect. There was also several small bouquets of red and yellow entwined because that symbolised Happiness. Finally all the thorns had been removed, not just for safety, but also for 'Love at first Sight' again, while the leaves had been left on because that meant hope. Angel looked around the lobby at the way the colours all complimented each other, with only dots of lavender breaking up the red, with coral and orange mingling. Not alone that, the banisters and columns had been wrapped in white streamers, more roses caught between them. Calista had done a fantastic job in decorating the place. The young mother had just breezed through everything, arranging pick-ups with Gunn and Wesley, discussing prices with Anya, and organising everyone into helping with the decorating. He was drawn out of his thoughts as the wedding music started up. He quickly looked down the aisle, his heart seeming to jump.

First came Connor and Dawn. They complimented each other perfectly, matching hair, matching eyes, and both dressed in fine clothes. Angel wondered when Dawn had grown into such a beautiful young woman or when Connor had become such a fine young man. Dawn wore a blue silk, sleeveless dress that floated around her and she was beaming, while her free hand held a bouquet of Bluebells, for Everlasting love, Blue Camellias (You're a flame in my heart) and a few small springs of Bells of Ireland for Good Luck. As they reached him they separated with a grin at each other before turning to look down the aisle. Spike strode forward from Angel's right and Calista glided over on the left. Angel took one look at Calista and then sneaked a look at Connor. The boy was nearly drooling at he stared at his mate. Angel fought not to laugh out loud. Spike and Calista grinned at each other as she looped her arm through his and both made their way up the aisle. She looked at Connor and seemed to fight a laugh. Finally they reached the front and separated and the music picked up and everyone stood up. Angel swallowed anxiously. Giles came into view, and Angel could only make out white fabric and a bouquet behind him, but as he and Buffy turned to face him he felt his jaw drop. He suddenly flashed back to a dream he'd had years ago. The very dream that had convinced him he had to leave Buffy. And here she was, dressed in the exact same dress as the one she'd worn in the dream. God she looked gorgeous. She met his eyes and hers were shining with absolute joy as she and Giles made their way slowly down the aisle. Angel was completely lost in the happiness of her emerald eyes.

"Well…" Giles said softly, as he took Buffy's hand and gently held it out to Angel, "I'm trusting you with something most precious to me Angel, I know you won't make me regret it." Angel smiled at him and took Buffy's hand and held it in his own. Her fingers felt blissfully warm in his larger hand. She beamed at him as the priest, a, warm, friendly, Friar Tuck-like man began the ceremony. Angel barely paid attention, so lost was he in her eyes.

"Do you, Angel, take this woman as you lawfully wedded wife?" he blinked and then realised what he'd been asked,

"I do." he said firmly, and he slipped the ring over her finger.

"Do you, Buffy, take this vampire as your lawfully wedded husband?" She looked at him and said simply,

"I do." and she put the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Angel lost no time in pressing his lips to Buffy's and he was dimly aware, over the sounds of people clapping, Spike saying to Connor,

"So peaches is finally a man, took him long enough." and Connor chuckling in agreement.

'_Those two so get clean-up duty.'

* * *

_

"It was so beautiful." Willow sighed dreamily. Cordelia nodded,

"It was, just look at those two, they're glowing with happiness." Willow nodded with a smile,

"I have a stake hidden just in case."

"Me too." They both sipped their champagne and watched as Buffy and Angel sat side by side, eating the delicious food Andrew had whipped up for the reception that was taking place in the ballroom of the hotel. As with the lobby, it was lavishly decorated and Calista had put roses here too. Suddenly the chatter was interrupted by a light tinkling sound as Connor lightly rapped his spoon against the glass, standing up.

"Ok everyone." he said clearly, "Since I'm the Best Man, I've got to make some speech about my dad and Buffy. So let's get this over with." The crowd chuckled lightly. Connor sighed thoughtfully, and then began to speak. "What can I say about my dad? Well he's a vampire for one." More laughter, "He's also seriously broody, and overprotective," Angel rolled his eyes, "he's kind, and loving, strong and determined, stubborn as hell, and a terrible singer." Connor smiled down at his father. "We got off to what's probably the worst start in history, but now I'm proud to call you my father. You're a champion, and you're a good man. You may falter at times like everyone else, but you never give up, and you never stop wanting to make the world a better place. So here's to you dad." Connor raised his champagne flute and the crowd copied, while Angel nearly had tears in his eyes. "And as for Buffy, she's your soul mate, and you compliment each other perfectly and I wish you the very best in your time together."

"Here, here!" exclaimed Xander and finished off his drink. Connor sat down and Calista whispered something in his ear.

"That was so sweet." Willow whispered to Cordy.

"I know, I'm so proud of both of them." Cordelia smiled. Then Calista stood up and she clinked her spoon to her glass just as Connor had. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I'd like to say that I'm so happy for Buffy and Angel. You two deserve all the happiness in the world." Angel and Buffy smiled at each other, "Which is why, Connor and I have a gift for you."

"Is it a coffee maker? 'Cause Anya already got us one." Buffy joked. Calista laughed and then held out her hand,

"Come here Angel. Follow us." Angel looked at Buffy in confusion and then rose to his feet. He took Calista's hand and she led him into the middle of the room that had been cleared for dancing, Connor following. "Stand here." she told him. Willow stood up and brought over a bag of things and passed it to Calista who opened it. She drew out a piece of chalk and tossed it to Connor. He bent down and drew across the floor, a circle, leaving a small part open.

"Step into the circle dad." Angel slowly obeyed and Connor closed the circle. Calista meanwhile set up three candles, two white, one black and formed them in a triangle around the circle. Connor snapped his fingers and the three sprang into flame. Calista pulled out an orb and it glowed briefly as she set it down between two candles, before setting two more to form another triangle. Angel swallowed as he recognised the orbs straight away. Orbs of Thesulah. Where they'd managed to find three of them was beyond him.

"Uh, guys?" Buffy stood up nervously, Willow walked over and put a hand on her arm, silently asking for trust. Calista drew symbols all around the circle, Angel, in his nervousness, stupidly followed her hand as it drew beautiful, intricate symbols that were a little like a cross between Chinese pictographs and Egyptian Hieroglyphics. He'd seen her drawing them before. She straightened up and paused to smooth down her dress and tossed the chalk away.

"Ok," she drew in a deep breath. "Angel, I want you to look at Connor and never take your eyes off his." Angel nervously obeyed. Connor smiled at him comfortingly. From behind he heard Calista chant calmly,

_Antaa nyt kuluva kiroaminen olla häipyä polveutua sinun aine_

_Antaa sinun demoni olla ainiaaksi hiljentää_

_Antaa sinun lempiä ajelu vapauttaa ja sinun onnellisuus kohota korkealle_

_Antaa sinun henki olla irtautumaton jotta sinun kuulla ja huolehtia ja aine_

_Antaa sinun elinikäinen olla ainiaaksi ja todella sinun._

_I-KIRJAIN herättää päälle eksponentti -lta luonnonvoimat_

_Ampua varustaa polttoaineella -nsa intohimoinen_

_Kyyneltyä aueta -nsa lempiä_

_Kuivata ajaa -nsa sääli_

_Kätkeä maahan kantata -nsa henki jotta liha_

_Aave kimmoisuus hänelle järjestys._

_Sinun henki on harppaus ja vapauttaa jotta koetella._

_Joten se on valmis._

The three orbs began to glow brightly and Angel cried out as he felt something being ripped from him. The flames in the candles shot upward, expanding to massive sizes. Angel could hear Calista panting behind him, then suddenly there was a scream of pain and rage and Angel felt something exiting his body via his mouth and get caught in the flame and disappear. Then it all vanished and Angel collapsed to the ground shaking.

"Calista!" He dazedly looked up to see Connor sprinting around him to catch Calista as her legs gave out. She giggled weakly,

"That was neat."

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Spike, wide-eyed.

"Willow would you get Calista some water? I'll help dad." Connor said, ignoring his nephew. Willow nodded and walked over calmly with a glass of water. Connor blew out the candles, picked up the three orbs, breaking the six pointed star and then he opened the circle and stepped inside it. He crouched down and put his hand on Angel's shoulder. "Dad, are you ok?"

"What- what happened?" Connor smiled at him,

"We just made your soul permanent." Angel's head shot up.

"What?"

"We lifted the curse and replaced it with an unbreakable spell. You're stuck with the soul forever now. We also destroyed Angelus, he's gone forever."

"H- how?"

"Connacht." Connor said simply, helping him stand up. He helped him out of the circle and over to a chair. Buffy walked over slowly, her eyes wide. Connor smiled at her kindly, "This is our gift to you. You two deserve it." Buffy's eyes welled with tears of joy, "Just please don't let me hear about it, I'm traumatised enough as it is." Buffy laughed and threw her arms around his skinny shoulders. He hugged her back and then pulled away, walking over to Calista and helping her sit up, cradling her in his arms. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Buffy stared at Angel who stared back as the full implications of what had just happened hit them. Buffy tackled him and the chair fell back, landing the two of them on the ground. "What did I just tell you two?" Connor asked with a smirk. Calista giggled and then pulled him down to kiss him on the lips.

"I think that's the sign that it's time to start up the music." Xander said loudly when neither couple showed signs of resurfacing. The whole room laughed and someone started the music. "Angel, Buffy, remember you two have to start us off." The newly married couple looked up at his call.

"Oh yeah." They got to their feet, both looking embarrassed at having lost control, while Connor and Calista also stood up. Connor waved his hand at the floor and the chalk marks disappeared, while the orbs and candles floated up and into the bag. He then scooped the bag up. They both walked away and sat down beside Cordelia, who'd been keeping an eye on Liam and Tayen, who'd slept through the explosive spell. Buffy and Angel walked into the middle of the floor and put their arms around each other and the next song started up,

it's. oh. so quiet  
it'a oh. so still  
you're all alone  
and so peaceful until...

you fall in love  
zing boom  
the sky up above  
zing boom  
is caving in  
wow bam  
you've never been so nuts about a guy  
you wanna laugh you wanna cry  
you cross your heart and hope to die

'til it's over and then  
it's nice and quiet  
but soon again  
starts another big riot

you blow a fuse  
zing boom  
the devil cuts loose  
zing boom  
so what's the use  
wow bam  
of falling in love

it's. oh. so quiet  
it's. oh. so still  
you're all alone  
and so peaceful until...

you ring the bell  
bim bam  
you shout and you yell  
hi ho ho  
you broke the spell  
gee. this is swell you almost have a fit  
this guy is "gorge" and i got hit  
there's no mistake this is it

'til it's over and then  
it's nice and quiet  
but soon again  
starts another big riot

you blow a fuse  
zing boom  
the devil cuts loose  
zing boom  
so what's the use  
wow bam  
of falling in love

the sky caves in  
the devil cuts loose  
you blow blow blow blow blow your fuse  
when you've fallen in love

ssshhhhhh...

After a few minutes of them dancing on their own, couples began to join the dance. Spike stood up and walked up to Cordelia and held out his hand. In it was a tiny little flower, pale purple, with five rounded petals, a little bigger then a large daisy. Cordelia took it and said

"Let me guess, this is the rarest flower in the whole world and you walked through fire and brimstone to get it for me."

"Nah, I found it in the garden, now answer the question luv."

"What question?"

"I have it on good authority," Spike winked at Calista who giggled, "that this tiny little flower means 'Will you dance with me?'

"It does?" Cordelia looked to Calista for confirmation. The blond nodded. "Well I guess my answer is yes." She took Spike's hand and they walked out to dance near Buffy and Angel. Calista laughed and Connor kissed her temple. Calista stared out at the floor wistfully.

"Wanna dance? I mean I don't have the appropriate flower, but if it's required I'll go get one." Connor teased her, whispering in her ear. She giggled,

"I don't need a flower, I just need you to ask me."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." They stood up, Connor motioned Andrew over and he obediently went to watch the twins. The next song started up.

You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try

"You look amazing tonight." Connor said softly as they swayed to the gentle music. She smiled radiantly at him,

"Thanks, you look rather dashing."

"Rather dashing? You've been around Giles too much."

"He is a man of much knowledge." she shrugged still smiling.

"True enough."

I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in

And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

Connor pulled her closer against him, and his hands moved lower down her back. She drew in a sharp breath and her body stiffened slightly in surprise. He kissed her neck lightly and made his way down it to the curve. Her hand tightened around the back of his neck and the other dug her nails into his shoulder lightly.

ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

He let one hand move up her back again to caress the skin that was visible by the low cut dress. She shivered, and he heard her let out another gasp.

"Connor." she whispered shakily.

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)

Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

Lightly pulling the material down to expose more white skin he enjoyed the way she shivered at his touch. He told himself to stop now or else he would go too far and hadn't he just warned his dad and Buffy not to start that up?

"Connor, stop, please stop." He froze. Her voice was hoarse with pleasure, it was whimpering in fear. He pulled back enough to look her in the face. She looked down at their shoes in shame and refused to meet his gaze.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, not sure what he'd done wrong. She looked up for a moment and then pulled away from him, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Calista?" She turned and walked away from him, her hair and dress flying out behind her.

"Everything ok Connor?" Angel asked as he and Buffy bobbed by.

"Uh…yeah, I mean, I don't- I gotta go." Connor babbled as he hurried after her.

* * *

He found her in the garden, sitting on the bench, her shoes dangling by their straps in her hand. He wasn't too surprised she came here, she loved the garden and tended to it often, although the jasmine gave her a headache so she'd removed several of the plants and replaced them with other plants and flowers. Daffodils were her favourite. They were bright and had a gorgeous smell and always cheered her up. She was staring in front of her and didn't look up as he entered the small area and sat beside her. He clasped his hands together and waited for her to say something. At length she did.

"I'm sorry, I've ruined a brilliant day."

"No, no you haven't, you've just confused me." he told her truthfully. She sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Ok, it's so stupid of me, but just, every time I think of this wedding, I think of marriage." She swallowed and looked at him with watery eyes, "and every time I think of marriage I think of what Daniel said when he found out I was pregnant."

"Oh Calista." Connor reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched and he remembered how Daniel had struck her hard across the face. "Calista don't please."

"I'm so sorry. I just keep thinking about it."

"Try not to, it's in the past. He can't touch us anymore." She sighed and leaned against him.

"I still hear the things he used to tell me." Connor frowned, wondering what she was talking about,

"When? What did he say?"

"When you would go out hunting and it was just us in the cave." Connor suddenly had a horrible thought and quickly suppressed it before he could react. "He used to tell me that women were… the root of all evil. It was Eve that committed the original sin, we were unclean because of our periods, that we were weak minded, weak in body and spirit. He made me feel so useless."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You would have agreed with him."

"I woul-"

"No, you would have, if only because he said it and he was your father and his word was God for you. Now you know better but then you didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you." She wiped her eyes. "Oh I can't believe I let this upset me again. And on Buffy and Angel's wedding too. I'm so silly."

"If something upsets you then it isn't silly." Connor searched his brain for a way to cheer her up. Then he realised he knew exactly what he could do. He kissed her lips softly and then whispered, "Close your eyes." She smiled slightly and obeyed. He held his hands out and concentrated carefully. From the palm of one hand shoots appeared and they rapidly grew, budding and then the buds opened into trumpet shapes. Bright yellow trumpets. He clutched the bouquet and then kissed her eyelids softly, before holding the flowers before her. "Open." She did and smiled widely at the sight of the daffodils.

"Oh, Connor." She gathered them into her hands. "They're perfect."

"I have it on good authority that these represent You're the only one and The sun shines when I'm with you." She laughed and nodded,

"They do." She buried her face into the flowers, breathing deeply, closing her eyes in a moment of bliss. When she raised her head her face had dustings of pollen on it. He chuckled and wiped them away softly. She sighed happily, "You always know how to make me smile."

"I'm glad." He leaned closer and kissed her. She kissed back and used one hand to pull him possessively closer. He pushed her slightly to get to move down onto her back while he kissed her with more hunger. As they became more lost in their desire for each other Calista let the Daffodils fall out of her arms and trickle down to the ground.

* * *

"You two ok?" Angel asked before he even really looked at his son and daughter-in-law. He took in the slight askew of their clothes and their flushed faces and then registered the distinctive smell and held up his hand, "Nevermind I can tell you are." They smiled at each other bashfully and Calista walked over to Liam and Tayen, carrying her daffodils in her arms. "Nice flowers."

"I thought so." Connor chuckled, "I'm going to see if Dawn wants to dance, Calista wants to sit with the babies for a while."

"Wore her out did you?" Spike asked knowingly as he and Cordelia swayed over. Connor gave him a small smirk and then walked away over to Dawn who looked a little bored. Soon the two were dancing, chatting like siblings would. Technically though, Dawn was now Connor's step-aunt. Angel shook his head as he started thinking about Connor's family tree again. It was too confusing. Buffy slipped her hand into his and he smiled at his wife, bringing her hand up to kiss it. She beamed at him, she hadn't stopped smiling that absolutely radiant smile. He hoped she never stopped.

* * *

"I love you Fred." Wesley whispered into her ear as they danced slowly on the spot.

"I know, I love you too." she smiled. If she ever doubted it she just looked at her engagement band and knew exactly how he felt.

"I, uh, I have a gift for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, call it running with the theme." Wesley took her hand and led her out of the ballroom and up to their bedroom. She followed with much intrigue. "I had to ask Calista for help, she is the resident expert on these things."

"What things?" He led her into their bedroom and pointed at the bed. Lying there was a massive bouquet of flowers. She instantly understood what he meant by theme. "Wesley these are beautiful, they must have cost you a fortune." she exclaimed as she rushed over and scooped them up.

"They were worth it." Wesley smiled, coming up to her and holding the bouquet with her. "Each flower means something."

"Oh?" she smiled eagerly.

"The primroses mean 'I can't live without you.' The orchids mean 'Beautiful Lady' 'Love' 'Refinement' and 'Beauty'. The forget-me-nots mean 'Faithful love' 'Undying hope' and 'True love'. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what the roses mean."

"No." she giggled shaking her head with a smile. Then she glanced at the last flower, "What about this one?"

"Ah! The blue violet means I'll always be true." He smiled at her softly, stroking the side of her head lightly. "It's strange how much a flower can say."

"A flower is worth a thousand words." she said with a bright smile.

"Indeed it is." He leaned in and kissed her softly and she pulled him closer, setting the flowers blindly back on the bed. The bouquet rolled off and landed at her feet.

* * *

"Now you two behave yourselves." Cordelia said in a mock scolding tone.

"Have a great time." Xander smiled, his arm around Anya.

"Yeah, enjoy Finland, the land where there's no sunlight all day." Connor smiled as he hugged his dad and held Tayen up so Angel and Buffy could both kiss her forehead. He then hugged Buffy as Calista came up and hugged his dad and let him kiss Liam goodbye and then move to Buffy.

"Enjoy the snow."

"We will, by a great roaring fire." Buffy said with a laugh. Her silver engagement and wedding rings caught in the light and reflected onto the walls for a moment. Her eyes seemed to give off the same light, no one could ever remember seeing her this happy. Angel had his arm around her waist and they were cuddled against each other.

"Now you lot stay out of trouble, you hear!"

"We will dad, don't worry." Connor assured him, as he and Calista stood side by side. "Get going, you'll miss your flight."

"You have the number for the hotel, so if something happens-"

"JUST GO!" yelled the group at once. Buffy grabbed Angel's hand and they scurried away off to their honeymoon. The group dispersed slowly, people chatting and half clearing up.

"Let's put these two to bed." Calista said, hoisting Liam up higher on her hip, her large bouquet of daffodils nestled in the crook of her other arm. Connor nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"Calista, what'll we do with the roses? Throw them out?"

"You will not! We're going to let them mature and send them to the guests. Mature blooms symbolise gratitude, and any we don't send off can be useful in spells, or pot pourrí, whichever. Don't you put a single one of those flowers in the bin or I'll come after you." She ordered sharply. Willow raised her hands in surrender with an amused smile. Calista took great pride in knowing so much about flowers, possibly because she truly appreciated their beauty as someone who'd never seen one until she was eighteen.

"Has anyone else noticed that these flowers seem to mean a lot?" Xander asked as Calista and Connor continued up.

"It's flower power." giggled Andrew but quickly shut his mouth at their irritated looks.

"Flowers do indeed have many mystical and emotional meanings." Giles agreed.

"If it weren't for those little beauties we wouldn't have had so much protection from… nothing." Lorne added.

"Say again?"

"The thorn-less white roses weren't just there for the décor sugarbear. They can mean Secrecy, Silence and Purity. They're part of the anti-violence spells we set up. Without them they wouldn't have been there. The apocalypse could have happened out there and we'd never have noticed." Those who hadn't known this before looked very surprised.

"Flower Power indeed." Dawn quipped softly. "I'm going to bed." She walked up the stairs, lifting the hem of her dress above her feet as she went. Soon the others followed her example and the lobby darkened. Only the white roses stood out, revealing their slightly glowing nature as they kept the dwellers safe for the night, while the newlyweds chatted happily on their eight hour flight about their future.

* * *

Ok, I'm not sure where the whole flower thing came from, but I liked it. The meanings might not be accurate either, I just looked them up on the internet.

The spell she chants is something I made up and translated into Finnish with an online translator, so it might not be exact. Here's the English version

_Let this curse be lifted from thy body_

_Let thy demon be forever silenced _

_Let thy love run free and thy happiness soar_

_Let thy soul be fixed to thy heart and mind and body_

_Let thy life be forever and truly thine._

_I call upon the power of the elements_

_Fire fuel his passion_

_Water spread his love_

_Air carry his compassion_

_Earth bind his soul to flesh_

_Spirit give him peace. _

_Thy soul is bound and free to feel._

_So it is done. _

Like it? Hate it? Let me know if you want more.

Night's Darkness


End file.
